Percy Jackson x reader oneshots
by Alexknox25
Summary: My oneshot book for Percy Jackson Not stolen I forwarded this off of my wattpad
1. Percy Jackson x reader

Percy was you best friend he told you everything including his break up with Annabeth. You sat on the beach with him as he cried into you shoulder. "(Y/n) I don't know what do do anymore." He whispered. You sat there anger boiling up in you it made you really mad when people hurt your friends. Especially to the point of tears. But you pushed your anger aside and held him close to you trying to comfort him.

"Hey your Percy Jackson you destroyed Gaea and Kronos you can get any girl you want. All the girls in camp swoon over you." You say punching him softly on the arm. You both looked up at the sky as you tried to think of something that would cheer him up. You turned your head to him to say something when you looked into his bright sea green eyes. You were caught in his gaze as he looked into your eyes. That's when it happened your lips touched his and you could feel the warmth of his lips against your cold ones.

"I love you (y/n)." He whispered into your ear. You suddenly broke the kiss to breathe. As you licked your lips you tasted sea salt and honey. You smiled softly as you ran your hands through his hair.

Time skip

You walked out of your cabin ready to meet Percy for breakfast when you saw them. Annabeth was with Percy they kissed sending tears down your cheeks. Percy saw you go the other way toward the forest and went after you. You got very deep into the forest before he caught up to you. He grabbed your arm but you yanked your wrist from his hand. You hit him numerous times in the chest but it didn't hurt him at all. "(Y/n) would you please just listen to me." He said softly.

"Why should I! I trusted you I actually let myself like you no love you!" Tears rolled down your cheeks. "So why don't you just go back to your precious Annabeth!" You spat.

He gave you a murderous stare. "Don't you ever say that I love you and only you." He put his hand on you shoulders. He lifted your chin up to meet his face. He kissed you softly but it became more intimate as he pulled you close to him. You broke the kiss to catch you breath and you hugged him.

"I love you." You said softly in to his ear.


	2. Jason grace x reader

You were in your swim suit swimming in the lake. You dived in and when you came up your favorite son of Jupiter was smiling at you. You smiled up at him as he started to walk off the dock backwards. He ran forward screaming "CANNON BALL!" He made a huge splash and you laughed so hard you forgot to move your legs and you slowly sank. You waited for your best friend to come back up but he didn't soon you became worried.

"Jason!" You screamed before going under to find him. His hand was stretched out toward you and you pulled him ashore. "Help!" You screamed like bloody murder. Tears streamed down your face as you tried to revive him. You pinched his nose and put your lips on his. You tried to give him CPR and then breath air back into his lungs.

"(Y/n)?" He murmured before pulling you into a kiss. His lips were soft and warm and tasted oddly like honey. You could feel the electricity shock your lips as the kiss became more intimate. Then he passed out. Help came soon enough and he was taken into the big house. You skipped all evening activities to be by his side. And when he woke up the next morning you were asleep laying on the floor. He smiled down at you. "(Y/n) wake up." He said before poking you with his foot as he sat up. Once you were awake you hugged him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Don't you ever do that again." You said your face still buried in his shoulder. He gave a slight chuckle before taking your chin in his hand. He moved some of your (h/c) hair out of your (e/c) eyes and smiled.

"I promise." He said sweetly. You blushed hard and turned your head to the side. But he wasn't giving up on you that easily. He took you chin in his hand again then slid it to your cheek so he was cupping it. He leaned in nice and slow kissing you softly on the lips again. Your right hand rested on his shoulder while your left arm was wrapped around the back of his neck. It started slow but became faster and more intimate with each second. He leaned back on the bed and broke the kiss for a breathe. "I love you (y/n) I always have." He whispered into your ear.

"I love you too Jason." You said smiling. You laid on the twin sized bed beside him as you watched it storm outside.


	3. Leo Valdez x reader

You and Leo were best friends you did everything together. But the only thing was he thought you were an Athena camper and you let him think that probably because if he ever found out who your mom really was he'd hate you.

"Come on Leo! If you don't hurt up we'll be later for capture the flag!" You pouted.

"Ok ok mi amor." He said chuckling. You always liked that how he called you mi amor and all. You went to the activity for the night to find out you were on different teams this time. You hated being on different teams. You took your spot in the forest watching for enemy campers when you heard the bushes rustle. You held out you sword but was knocked down by a hell hound. Two more hell hounds came bounding after the first one. The first one put a paw on your chest. The second one bit down on your leg while the third one bit down on your arms. The first one came down and sniffed your face the started biting your neck. You started to black out when you saw fire and heard yelping. Leo held your limp body in his arms. He ran to the big house carrying you in his arms. You woke up the next morning groggily then you noticed your gloves were gone. The sheets slowly started turning to ice as you tried to shove your hands up your arm pits. You tried to stand up but fell collapsed onto the floor. You grabbed at the wall hopping to get up but it just froze at the touch of your fingers.

Leo stood at the other side of the room looking down at you. Disgust covered his face as if you were a cockroach. "Looking for these." He said holding up your white gloves. He threw them at you and you whimpered. "I trusted you and you lied to me you know your just like your mom (y/n)! You lie." You shivered as he said your name. He hadn't ever called you by your first name before. Tears streamed down your face as he stormed out of the room. Your heart seemed to have fallen apart. You started sobbing on the floor about how you had just lost your best friend. Once you were better enough to stand you tried going back to Leo's bunker to apologize maybe even gain his friendship back. You touched the doorknob that stood by itself in the middle of the forest and it burnt your hand making you yell in pain. Leo knew you couldn't stand heat hopping that you'd stay away if he made it hot enough. He heard you let out a chocked sob before blocking it out with the sound of a hammer against metal. You ran back to your cabin locking yourself in. You were the only child of kilone so you had the whole cabin to yourself. Ice started to form around you covering the windows and the floor. Soon your ice powers got out of control covering everything in two inches of ice. The door and windows were covered in ice making it impossible to escape. But you didn't care. Leo passed your cabin one day and he felt awful. He had a crush on you since the moment you first met him. He frowned seeing the snow around the cabin and got closer to see if you were there. He tried to open the door but it was locked so he melted the door handle. Once he got the door open he was shocked when he ran into the giant ice wall. He became more and more worried for your safety. He tried to melt the ice but it wouldn't budge. He grabbed Frank,Jason, Percy hopping they could help him get her out. First Frank tried to claw at it but it didn't do anything much. Then Jason tried to shoot some lightning at in but only ended up in the big house with a welt the size of a golf ball on his head. Percy then tried to move it with his mind seeing that ice is made from water but it didn't do anything. Soon it got so cold the ice started so smoke. Leo couldn't take it anymore he walked up to the wall and started yelling. "(Y/n) let me in!"

"No!" You yelled back almost like a little child.

"If you don't let me in I'll..."

"You'll what Leo you'll kill me! Maybe that will help you get back at my mom the liar you were talking about." She let out a dark chuckle and got really close to the wall to the point he could see her blurry figure through the ice. "I wish you would have killed me back in the big house it would have been better for everybody! I hate you Leo I hate you." You screamed as your voice cracked multiple times. Leo put his fist on the ice and it began to melt.

"(Y/n) don't say that!" He held pounding on the ice. It began to crack and melt under Leo touch. Soon it was so thin that he punched through it. Leo walked in to the cabin heat waves still drifting off his hands. He found you in the corner of the room tears frozen to your face. He moved your (h/c) hair out of your face and put his warm hands on your cold cheeks. He held you tight as you jumped into his arms. You were so cold that steam erupted when you touched him. He took your face in his hands and kissed you. Shards of ice stabbed into your back as you kissed him but you didn't mind. The kiss got fast becoming even more intense with each second. You grabbed fistfuls of his shirt pulling him closer and closer to you. "I'm so sorry mi amor." He whispered into your ear. You snuggled close to him as he tickled your neck with kisses.


	4. Nico diangelo x reader pt1

You were a thief. You spent your days pickpocketing the pockets of strangers. You had just picked and old ladies pocket and had gotten away will fifty dollars in cash and a gold pocket watch. That's when you saw him the perfect target. A pale boy with black hair and even darker obsidian eyes. He wore a big aviators jacket with even bigger pockets there had to be something good there. You didn't have a preference about him sure he was cute and probably was really nice but you needed the money more. You walked with your head low beside him. He hadn't seemed to have noticed you so far. You had started to reach for his pocket when he turned a street corner sitting down on a one person bench. You mentally cursed you slow reaction and followed him. You wouldn't give up that easily. Being the super sneak you were you snuck up beside him digging through his pocket. You pulled out a silver skull ring and his wallet. You pulled your hand away looking up at him to notice him watching you intently. Your breath got caught in your throat as you starred into his dark eyes. Then you ran. Of course the guy ran after you down long streets and alleyways. You hopped a fence into an alley only for it to be a dead end. He hopped the fence after you not to amused. He pinned your arms above your head. You panicked big time. He reached into your pockets grabbing his wallet and skull ring. "You could have just asked." He whispered in your ear handing you a small wad of cash from his wallet.

You had finally gained your voice back.

"Are you gonna turn me in?" You asked he simply nodded his head no. "I'm (y/n) by the way. You are?"

"I'm Nico. Nico DiAngelo." Was all he said before walking out of the dark alley leaving you smiling after him


	5. Annabeth Chase x reader

You laid in your bed looking out the window at the night sky. You smirked getting an idea. Slowly you opened up the window pulling on a hoodie. Closing the window behind you you ran into the woods. You looked for your favorite tree the one you spent most of your time in. Once you had climbed the tree you sat on a branch that enabled you to be able to see the stars. You sat like this for a while before you heard someone climbing up your tree. You looked down to see Annabeth. She smiled at you making herself comfortable on your branch. "What are you doing here?" You asked.

"I could ask the same." She said raising an eyebrow

"Touché." You smiled at her and you could have sworn she blushed.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight." She said leaning into your side. You didn't object but brought her closer wrapping your arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She laid her head on your shoulder. She looked up at the sky and then she lifted her head to look at you. The space between you slowly decreased as if gravity were pulling you to her. You lips touched and you smiled. You cupped her cheek and pulled her back toward you pressing your lips on hers.

"Your so beautiful." You whispered. Kissing her cheek. She wrapped her arms around you and nestled her head into the crook of your neck.

"I love you." She whispered in a dreamy tone. She then began to softly snore.

"I love you too." You whispered as you began to dose off as well


	6. Piper McLean x reader

You had always had a crush on Piper ever since you first saw her. You were not sure if it was because she was an Aphrodite camper or not but she was just all you wanted. So when you heard that she had broken up with Jason you were thrilled. Yeah yeah it was sad and all but that meant you actually had a chance with her now.

You were walking to the dinning pavilion when you saw some other campers flirting with her. She looked really uncomfortable with him flirting with her so you decided to step in.

"Hey dude look she's just not that into you ok so why don't you leave her alone." He looked at you with an annoyed expression.

"Why don't you make me?" Then you lost it. You punched him strait in the face making him fall back and Piper yelped. He threw a punch and hit you in the jaw. You gave him a deadly smirk and he ran away to afraid to fight you when you starred at him like that. Piper smiled at you as you walked to the infirmary. He hit you pretty good because there was a decent sized cut bleeding at your jaw line. Will solace was busy so you fixed it up yourself. Piper walked in smiling at you.

"Thanks. For you know saving me back there." You simply nodded trying not to blush as she stepped closer to you. She leaned really close to your face and connected your lips just gently brushing hers on yours as if asking for permission. You kissed back cupping her cheeks. She smiled against your lips and you pulled away.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out zsometime?" You said quickly. She nodded and giggled at your bright red face


	7. Hazel x reader

You really like Hazel. Of course you would because she is your best friend but you liked her more than friends. You would ask her out but when ever you tried to hint that you liked her she wouldn't understand. She was completely clueless to your efforts. You didn't want to be strait forward because you were afraid she'd get all flustered. It wouldn't have surprised you because well she was a 1940's girl.

It was dinner time at camp half blood. You usually sit at the hades table because Hazel was there no one seemed to notice though. The two of you sat there as you are mostly in silence. Hazels hand rested near yours so you discretely moved your hand closer to hers. You grabbed her hand entwining it with yours. She looked over at you a blush dusting her cheeks. You couldn't take it anymore she looked so freakin cute. You cupped her cheek in your hand and kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled herself closer to you. She then pulled away her cheeks bright red. She got up and ran away to her cabin leaving you there in a confused mess. 'Great I just messed up the best friendship I've ever had' you thought to yourself.

Later that night you went to the hades cabin to apologize. You knocked on the door but didn't here an answer so you let you self in. Hazel say on her bed and then she looked up and saw you.

"Look I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that I know-"

"(Y/n)?" You paused.

"Yeah?"

She blushed as she looked at you and patted a spot beside her on the bed. You sat and looked at her.

"Can. (Sigh) can we do that again." You were confused but before you could say anything she pressed her lips on yours. She held your face in her hands as she kissed you. You put your arms around her waist again and pulled her onto your lap deepening the kiss. Her hand went into your hair and yours ran up and down her back. You broke the kiss and took in a deep breath. You wrapped your arms around her in attempt to give her a hug.

"I-I-I love you (y/n)."

You smiled "love you too."


	8. Percy x reader Valentine's Day

You were looking forward to today. Today was February 14 Valentine's Day. Your boyfriend Percy was gone all morning and would not get back till later in the afternoon but, you were ok with that because you didn't what to suffocate him all the time. He was visiting some friends from camp Jupiter. You had everything ready by the time Percy got home. You were going to watch movies all night with him in his cabin and you had even bought him a gift. You had bought him blue cake mix that you two were going to use to make a cake together since he loved blue food you thought it would be fun to make it blue.

You put on a (f/c) dress trying to look nice. You ran to the lake just in time to see the Argo 2 drop in. You smiled at Percy as he walked up to you. He started walking away and you had to speed walk to keep up to him. "So do you know what today is?"

"Um The fourteenth?" He forgot. That was the only explanation running through your head.

"Yeah but what else?" He suddenly stopped turning to face you.

"Look (y/n) I really don't have time for this I have a lot to do ok? I'll talk to you later." He kissed the top of your head and ran off leaving you alone.

"He forgot." You said to yourself as tears filled your eyes. Your bottom lip began to quiver as you tried to hold back a sob. You ran into the woods tears pouring down your face. You then tripped and landed in a stream. The water was ice cold and got you all wet but not only that but you also got mud on your favorite (f/c) dress. More sobs began to escape your throat as you sat there not even caring anymore. You heard as someone waded into the stream but you didn't turn around you really didn't feel like explaining to anybody right now. Two arms wrapped around you and picked you up bridal style. You looked up to see Percy as he held you close. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He took you to his cabin and set you on the bed. His whole cabin was cleaner than you had ever seen and it smelled like freshly popped popcorn. A single tear slid down your cheek. He sat beside you wrapping his arms around your waist.

He got up grabbed a hoodie and a pair of his sweats and handed them to you. He turned around allowing you to change. After you finished changing he pulled you into a hug. " I'm sorry I didn't hang out with you today but I was a little busy planning for tonight." He said grabbing a bowl of popcorn. He pulled you off the bed and set you on the couch and pulled a blanket over the two of you. You snuggled into his side as he played (f/m). After the movie had ended Percy notice that you were fast asleep. He smiled down at your small figure and kissed the stop of your head waking you up. You kissed his lips softly before falling back to sleep.

"Goodnight (y/n)." He whispered before falling asleep himself.


End file.
